


Valentino Trouble

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Degrading Stuff, I don't know what to tag this??, Lowkey kinda abusive?, Objectification, Oneshot, Some spitting too, angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Angel Dust hasn't been doing his job very well as of recently and Valentino isn't very happy about it to say the least.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Valentino Trouble

Angel Dust knew he was in a lot of trouble. The situation had become too grim to hide from and it was unfortunately something he had to face eventually, despite all his best efforts to avoid what he knew was coming for him. He had been very caught up in Charlie’s charade for far longer than he’d admit, so much so that he had forgotten about work or to even send a text to his boss; and he was in deep shit. Valentino hated it when Angel went off the rail, he hated not having the control, and Angel being less transparent was certainly a problem in itself. He didn’t know what was going to happen but his pimp was very strict, and he hadn’t been following along the lines enough to be let off easily. 

So when he left the limo Charlie had offered to direct, he tried to tell himself that his punishment might not be too terrible if he just explained why he had been lacking. Maybe Valentino would understand, maybe things wouldn’t have to get as bad as the last time something like this happened. And while he worried hard about the what-if’s, the looming pit grew into a shaky fear. He hated when Valentino yelled at him or punished him, but he had no one else to blame but himself. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Angie” Charlie piped up, smiling and giving him a thumbs-up from across the limo. 

“I’m not worried. Only thing I’m worried about is the paycheck” Angel snorted back, finger-gunning her back with a playful wink. 

But the paycheck certainly wasn’t going to be the only thing suffering, Angel knew that. Valentino was strict because it kept everyone under control, it made it easier for everyone to respect him when he started putting his hands of them and his points were made much clearer. It was just how he was. 

“..Sooo, what are we doing again?” Charlie asked, pushing a blonde stray strand behind her ear.

“Well, I haven’t been doin’ my job. I’ve been real busy helpin’ you out and stuff so, I gotta check in with Val and see if he’s alright with things” Explained Angel, boringly clicking his long nails against the window. “It’s not a big deal, Val’s very understanding, I’m his favorite y’know?” 

Except he wasn’t and it was _because_ Angel Dust was his favorite that he kept an impossibly tight leash. 

The limo came to a stop and Charlie made the motion that she were about to get up too, but stopped when Angel held a hand up, and instantly sank back down.

“You probably shouldn’t come with me” Said Angel as he coolly opened a door, “Just make sure you stay right here, I’ll be in and out” 

Charlie voiced her confirmation and Angel shut the door. 

He wasn’t completely sure if he was ready to handle what Valentino would give and he was sure the punishment was absolutely not going to be pretty. The buzzing lights of the Porn studio offered none of the usual flare and entertainment as it used to, it served rather as an anxious annoyance. Letting out a heavy sigh, Angel ran his hands through his hair and breast fuzz, and he finally made his way into the studio. 

Loud music was booming throughout the building, pimps of all kinds were buying chicks left and right, and it smelt like a teenager’s room times a million. The raunchy sounds and smell had become something Angel was more than used to, but the anxiety of facing Val was something he never could; every time he found himself in this situation, he felt the anxiety just as bad as last time. 

But the longer he lagged behind, the worse things would be. Taking another deep breath, Angel walked in heavy strides to a small room in the back that offered as an office-like area and a ‘special’ area. Just as he was expecting, Valentino sat in the long velvety couch with a cigar lit and a sour scowl. 

“There you are Baby doll. I was thinking you’d decide not to show” Valentino stated, sighing out a small smoke cloud. 

Sitting up further and digging the cigar into one of the couches, he flicked away the butt and crossed a leg over his knee. His large gold rimmed heart glasses shimmered in the slightly dimmed light, doing little to hide the judgmental glare that shot right through Angel. 

“I know I haven’t really called in and…uhm..I-I’ve just been real busy helpin’ this friend out with somethin’ and..I guess I forgot to tell you” Angel muttered out, anxiously avoiding eye contact. 

“That’s why you haven’t been working? Because you’ve been helping a friend with something!?” Yelled Valentino, the fur-coat wearing Overlord standing up in an instant.

“I...I was...” Angel trailed off, his words dying off in his throat, intimidation setting it as he finally looked up at his very upset Boss. 

“I don’t keep you around just to have you sit on your ass all day! You would be **nothing** without me, do you understand me? You would be just as **worthless** as the day you came into Hell!!” Valentino shouted, taking quick steps towards his property. 

“I know…I’m sorry Val, I p-promise I’ll be good, I’m-I’m sorry--” 

Though before Angel could continue to plead, the breath had suddenly been knocked out of him as he was suddenly shoved up against a wall with hands wrapped around his throat; gasping and grunting, scratching at the hands that held him still.

“I don’t give _two_ shits what you’re friends are doing. You’re here to do your job, do you understand? You come in here, you do what you do best and then you get paid, that’s it. When you’re not in the studio, I lose money and I hate to lose money” Valentino growled, his curled lip exposing his long sharp teeth further. “Whatever you’re doing that’s taking you away from your job, stop it. There’s no good reason for you to not be in here when I ask you to, do I make myself clear?!” 

Letting out a wheezed whimper with teary eyes, Angel nodded vehemently. 

And once his point had been made clear enough, Valentino threw his whore down to the ground and gave an extra-demeaning spit to the face. 

Gagging and coughing loudly, Angel rubbed his throat and slowly stood up. At least the worst of it was over. 

“Leave. I’d rather see anything else than a sack of garbage” Valentino hissed, sitting back down onto couch and lighting another cigar. 

“Yes sir..” Angel mumbled out, slowly making his way out of the separate little room and back into the blasting lights and music. 

Despite the harsh choking, it hadn’t been as bad as it could’ve been. There have been instances in which things had gotten so bad that Valentino felt entitled to force sexual things onto Angel and that was something he was truly afraid of. 

Carelessly holding an arm open to exit the building, the cool air of Hell’s night hit his face and the hurt demon let out a dry sigh. 

Opening the door of Charlie’s limo, the demoness looked very excited to see her friend had returned. 

“So, how’d it go??” She asked enthusiastically, putting her hands on her knees and leaning forward.

“It went fine” Angel mumbled. “Just fine..”


End file.
